


The Taming of Sylvain Gautier

by RuneTheCryptid (RobotRhys)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Hubert von Vestra, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, I'm incapable of writing porn that isn't super soft too tbh, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain crying indulgence, but he's soft and sweet about it, sort of pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotRhys/pseuds/RuneTheCryptid
Summary: Sylvain's continued philandering interferes with his training, and Hubert offers a solution to this distraction.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	The Taming of Sylvain Gautier

“Sylvain. What you do in your own time is none of my concern, however when it impacts upon your training, I must take it upon myse-”

Sylvain cut him off with an apologetic raising of his hands, a universal sign of defeat. He’d heard this lecture a thousand times from other people, and had truly hoped that a change of house allegiance would have allowed him to escape from it. Unfortunately, Hubert seemed to pay even  _ closer  _ attention to the habits and state of every member of the Black Eagles than the various other vassals and professors. Even Byleth just silently glared at him. Okay, maybe that was worse than a lecture, but at least he didn’t have to listen to it. Even after five years, that stare still wore at him like a loose tooth. 

“I know, I know. I’m a known philanderer, but what can I do? If the ladies would only understand that I’m not looking for something more serious…”

Hubert’s eyes narrowed and Sylvain was filled with a distinct feeling of dread. 

“So you admit the fault lies with your lack of communication.” Hubert said, flatly. 

Sylvain laughed, high and deflective. “Ahhh, and their expectations? If I only had someone who understood it was casual, then I’d have no more need to hide from angry lovers.” 

Sylvain attempted his most charming grin even as he felt like Hubert was boring holes into his soul. Hubert clicked his tongue, looking thoughtful, and Sylvain had the nagging feeling he’d walked into a trap. 

“Then all we require to remedy the situation, and therefore once again regain your use to Lady Edelgard, is a partner who simply...” he mulled over the right wording for a moment, leaving Sylvain to sweat. “ …  _ understands _ your needs. Am I correct?” 

Sylvain swallowed down the now absolute certainty that he’d walked into some kind of trap. 

“I uh, I guess so.” 

“You know…” Hubert stepped closer, so close Sylvain could smell his breath. _Like_ _cinnamon_. “There are all sorts of rumours about you, Gautier.” 

“Oh, I’m sure they’re all true.” He laughed, that same high pitched laugh he hated to hear from himself, the same as when Byleth asked at tea why his cheek was bruised. 

“Even the ones about you seducing noblemen?” 

Sylvain froze. He was a deer, and Hubert the arrowhead. 

“I… um… ha ha…”  _ Get it together dumbass! _ “Ahhh maybe you can’t believe everything you hear!”  _ Shit shit shit _ .  _ He’s going to dispose of me. I’m a liability to his precious Emperor. He’s going to- _

“True, but if that particular rumour were to be believed… then maybe I could provide a fix for your… unfortunate lack of discretion.”

Sylvain’s mind worked so fast he was sure Hubert could hear the cogs ticking. 

“Are you… offering yourself? For me to… well… you know?” Sylvain said, swallowing the nervous saliva that had gathered in his mouth, unable to stop his eyes from glancing to Hubert’s lips.

“No. I’m offering to use you.” Hubert smiled. 

Sylvain tried to steady his breathing as images flashed in his mind of Hubert over him, inside him, bending him in half and  _ taking _ . His mouth answered faster than his brain. 

“Okay.” 

The details were worked out quietly, attire chosen for Sylvain, discussion of likes and dislikes was had, and the instruction finally given that Sylvain was to come to Hubert’s room the next evening and wait patiently. 

Hubert left him waiting.

Upon arriving at Hubert’s immaculately neat, and in some ways barren room, Sylvain had been unceremoniously stripped and bound, and told to sit still on the floor before Hubert promptly took his place at his desk and completely ignored him for paperwork. It felt like hours but maybe it was only minutes, he couldn’t rightly tell the passing of time in this state. Sylvain’s arms were tied behind his back in a crimson knot so expertly executed that the terrible thought crossed his mind that this probably wasn’t the kind of thing Hubert  _ usually  _ used these knots for. The thought made him shiver, a mixture of genuine fear and lust that churned through his stomach. His legs weren’t tied, no doubt for maneuverability, but even so it would be difficult for him to rise from the floor without Hubert’s assistance. 

The source of his current predicament had finally stopped working, and now rose to circle around him, shiny black boots tapping on the floor and hands clasped behind his back as he took in Sylvain’s visage. Hubert’s eyes lingered on the fine, red lace bralette crossing Sylvain’s broad chest, the way his breathing picked up pace slightly under Hubert’s gaze, before lifting back to his slightly blushing face. He stopped his pacing in front of him, and Sylvain took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as Hubert moved his hand from behind his back. 

The glove was surprisingly soft against Sylvain’s skin. His mind was a little too far away from himself to say what the material was, but it wasn’t leather, something more plush and smooth against him. The hand the glove adorned however, was anything but. 

Hubert’s hand clenched just on the side of too tight around Sylvain’s jaw, and were it not for the fabric separating them he was sure Hubert’s nails would be leaving crescent shaped cuts in his neck. 

“Open.” Hubert‘s voice was curt, direct and commanding. 

He left little room for misbehaviour, and Sylvain fought down the temptation to act bratty, instead dutifully opening his mouth and his eyes to gaze up at Hubert with all the doe-eyes he could muster. Hubert didn’t reward him with so much as a smile, face still hard lines and unreadable, piercing gaze. He leaned down into Sylvain’s space, so close that his warm breath ghosted Sylvain’s cheeks, and violently spat directly in Sylvain’s open mouth. He finally smiled as Sylvain’s cock visibly jumped when his saliva hit the redhead’s tongue, and Sylvain let himself moan and shiver. 

“Swallow.” Hubert said, all of his intense focus directly on Sylvain’s mouth. 

Some distant part of Sylvain’s mind said that he shouldn’t be getting so worked up over something like this, but it wasn’t nearly as pressing as the static in his ears and the feeling of silk straining against his cock as he dutifully swallowed Hubert’s spit. 

“Good boy.” Hubert said, smile wide and proud, and Sylvain couldn’t help the whine that forced its way up his throat. “So you can follow orders after all, hm?” 

Sylvain nodded as enthusiastically as he could with his jaw still trapped in Hubert’s hand. 

“Use your words, Gautier.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Hubert rewarded this by using his free hand to gently caress Sylvain’s hair, messing up his auburn locks before getting his fingers close to the scalp and holding tight. Sylvain whimpered, leaning up into Hubert’s grasp even as the hand on his jaw tightened to hold him still. 

“You’re going to stand up. Okay?” Hubert said, waiting for Sylvain’s answer.

“Yes, sir.” Sylvain said, locking eyes with Hubert. 

Hubert nodded once, before pulling Sylvain up by the hair, keeping it in time with Sylvain unfolding his own legs, providing a balance for his lack of hands. 

“Good. Follow.” Hubert said, taking both hands immediately off Sylvain and turning abruptly to walk to the bed. 

Sylvain’s legs shook like a baby deer, having been sitting on them for so long. After a few shaky steps, it became clear he wasn’t going to make it to the bed on his own. Hubert was once again at his side, and lifted Sylvain into his arms with such little effort that Sylvain couldn’t help the squawk of surprise that left him as he instinctively clung to Hubert’s broad shoulders. Hubert chuckled, onyx hair falling further in his face as he gracefully placed Sylvain on the edge of the bed. Sylvain wiggled himself into a more comfortable position, and found himself feeling very small as Hubert, still standing, loomed over him. 

Hubert pushed Sylvain’s hair out of his face, and then moved his lithe fingers to slowly undo the laces of his breeches. 

“Let’s put that filthy mouth of yours to work.” Hubert’s voice was even lower than usual. 

Sylvain shivered, excitement buzzing through him like a lightning spell. Hubert finally freed his cock, and Sylvain’s head went dizzy at the sight. It was clear that, as much as he put up a façade of neutrality, Hubert was enjoying this just as much as he was. In addition, he was much thicker than Sylvain had expected. Not anything unusual, but for some reason he’d pictured Hubert having a dick to match his cheekbones, sharp and long. He didn’t have an eternity to admire it though, as Hubert pressed his thumb to Sylvain’s lips, prying them open and using his free hand to steadily pump his dick. He smeared his precum across Sylvain’s lips before pressing inside, letting Sylvain get used to his size and lay gentle licks around the length. The redhead shivered at the feeling, inadvertently closing his mouth a little tighter and letting his teeth bump against Hubert’s hard cock. Hubert had said he would be used, and he was making good on that promise. Sylvain was about to get to work when Hubert gripped his hair again, making him look up. 

“If you use your teeth, I  _ will  _ slap you.” Hubert said, glaring daggers.

Sylvain briefly considered doing just that for the express purpose of getting slapped, decided against it, and then again changed his mind to  _ fuck it _ . He let his teeth scrape over Hubert’s dick, not enough to genuinely hurt him but enough to show he was going against his wishes. The crack of Hubert’s palm hitting his cheek left his ears ringing, and he let out a high pitched cry as the sting followed a moment later. Hubert pulled Sylvain off of him, gently cupping Sylvain’s face in his hands, the sharp persona dropped as he inspected the red blooming across his cheek. 

“Too much?” Hubert said, authority drawn out of his voice. 

“Actually…” Sylvain nuzzled his stinging cheek into Hubert’s hand. “Can you do that again?” 

Hubert’s eyebrow quirked upwards, lips following it in a surprised smirk. 

“Who am I to deny such an earnest request?” Hubert said, chuckling low as he grabbed a fistful of Sylvain’s hair and yanked him back towards his dripping cock. 

The pain bloomed deliciously in Sylvain’s scalp, and he once again opened his mouth, sighing happily as a drop of precum dripped onto his tongue. 

“If you need me to stop, kick me.” Hubert said, not waiting for a reply this time as he thrust into Sylvain’s open mouth. 

Sylvain let his shoulders drop, relaxing and giving in to the feeling of being  _ used _ . He let his eyes flutter shut and for a moment focussed in on the sounds of Hubert’s breath coming out in short pants and huffs, of his cock sliding slick into his mouth. Then the quiet room was once again rocked by the sound of a crack as Hubert slapped Sylvain’s cheek, harder than the previous time. Sylvain’s eyes rolled back in their sockets and he let out a shuddering, high pitched moan around Hubert’s cock. 

“Hah, yes, that’s it…” Hubert’s voice was low and rumbling, and Sylvain preened under the attention. “Such a good boy…” 

Hubert gripped Sylvain’s hair with both hands and began thrusting in earnest, cock sliding uncomfortably down the back of his throat. Sylvain did his best now to look up at him, fighting back tears as Hubert pushed the limits of his gag reflex. In Sylvain’s mind, it was worth the effort. Hubert had finally started to look at least a little disheveled, hair coming out of place and cheeks a beautiful pink blush, his eyes lidded and glazed with lust. That gaze locked on Sylvain’s now, and Hubert’s thrusts stuttered and faltered in its rhythm. 

“Fuck… you should see yourself. You love being used, don’t you?” Hubert smirked, and Sylvain moaned positively, unable to properly respond with a mouth full of cock. “Such a good slut, being so good for me…” Hubert moaned, almost growl-like, and after a few more hard thrusts he pulled Sylvain off of him. 

Sylvain whined at the sudden loss, but Hubert shushed him, stroking his hair like a beloved pet. Hubert looked thoughtful for a moment, and leaned in to place a soft kiss to Sylvain’s lips. Sylvain stiffened for a second, but then relaxed, leaning into it and letting Hubert treat him gently for the first time that night. 

“So good. You’ve been so good.” Hubert whispered against Sylvain’s lips, and it left him with an unfamiliar ache in his chest that he tried to quiet by deepening the kiss. 

Hubert didn’t let him get off so easily, taking one hand from his hair to hold him in place by the chin, forcing him to slow the press of his lips and accept the care with which he was being treated. Hubert continued to murmur sweet words against his lips, but Sylvain barely took any of them in. The ache in his chest was growing and spreading through him like wildfire, and he didn’t even realise he was crying until Hubert was carefully wiping the stinging tears from his cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” Hubert pulled back, keeping his hands on Sylvain’s cheeks but moving so he could look him in the eyes. “We don’t have to continue if you do-”

Sylvain cut him off with a soft, hesitant kiss of his own. 

“If you don’t fuck me after embarrassing me this much then I might  _ actually  _ kill you.” Sylvain said, completely devoid of any malice, voice hitching as more tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Hubert chuckled at that, continuing to gently wipe away Sylvain’s tears and press soft, featherlight kisses over his cheeks, his eyelids, and finally his lips again. The ache didn’t go away, but Sylvain leaned into it, letting Hubert quietly care for him until the tears finally stopped. Hubert placed a final kiss on Sylvain’s lips before leaning back up to his full height. He began to carefully pull his gloves off, one finger at a time, and Sylvain felt his softened erection return to life at the sight of his magic burned fingers, painted inky black and purple from years of casting, slowly revealed from the pristine cream of his gloves. 

“Do you need to take a break from the ropes?” Hubert asked, and Sylvain shook his head. “Hmm, good.” 

Hubert continued from the gloves to his shirt, unbuttoning it far too slowly for Sylvain’s taste. He squirmed against his bonds, itching to touch or just make Hubert rip his damn clothes off already. Hubert just quirked an eyebrow up and smiled, like a cat eyeing the fly he was going to toy with. Somehow going even slower, he slid the sleeves down and off his arms, neatly folded the shirt and placed it on a nearby stool. He continued this process with his boots, his pants, and finally his smallclothes and socks. 

Completely bare to Sylvain, he could now see the rosy blush on Hubert’s cheeks spread to his chest as well, and he found himself thinking how cute it was. Hubert clambered onto the bed beside him, carefully moving Sylvain back so he could sit against the pillows and headboard. Distantly, Sylvain’s brain attempted to signal alarm bells at how much the delicate balance of their scene had shifted, how much these weren’t just roles anymore. The rest of him tried to suffocate that part of his mind as Hubert straddled his thighs, and Hubert effectively stomped out the rest of those thoughts with his arms wrapping around him to pull him into a passionate kiss. 

Hubert’s hands slid over Sylvain’s shoulders, following the lacy straps of the bralette to his pectorals. Hubert broke the kiss to hum appreciatively at him, fingertips dancing over the thinly covered skin of Sylvain’s chest. 

“There are some advantages to lance wielding then…” Hubert said, more to himself than to Sylvain. 

If he had any kind of witticism to make, it was lost as Hubert dipped his head to kiss and suck at the sensitive space of Sylvain’s throat. It hurt as much as it sent pleasure spiking through him, and the sudden realisation that he was being marked knocked the wind out of him. Sylvain’s breath came out in half whines as Hubert continued to diligently bite and bruise every inch of available flesh on Sylvain’s neck and collar. His hands dipped underneath the bralette, feeling him up and pinching his nipples. 

“F-uuuuck.” Sylvain groaned, and he could feel Hubert smile wickedly against his skin. “Hu~bert,” Sylvain didn’t really mean to draw his name out so sensuously, “fuck me already.” He accented his point with a roll of his hips, making Hubert look down from his neck to where his precum had absolutely ruined the pretty red underwear he wore. 

Hubert hummed thoughtfully. “ _ Patience _ . I need you relaxed.” 

“If I relax any more I’ll turn into jelly!” Sylvain bucked again, trying to either kick Hubert into acting or to gain leverage so he could do it himself. 

Hubert got the message. 

Taking hold of the ropes binding his arms, Hubert deftly manoeuvred Sylvain onto his front. Swiping a few pillows from the headrest for him to rest his head on, he pressed Sylvain’s face into them, and hoisted his hips so his ass was presented. Sylvain’s cheeks flushed crimson as his mind brought up the idea of what Hubert was seeing, and he buried his face further into the pillows to let out a low moan. 

Hubert continued to take his time, sliding his hands over Sylvain’s arched back, teasing across his bound arms and finally coming to knead appreciatively at Sylvain’s plush asscheeks. Hubert leaned back over him, pressing his chest to his back and bringing his lips close to Sylvain’s ear to whisper. 

“Next time, I’m spanking you.”

_ Next time. Next time? _ Sylvain’s head spun at the idea that Hubert had already decided this wasn’t a one off thing. 

“Hah… that almost sounds like commitment.” Sylvain pushed as much teasing as he could into his voice to disguise how anxious the concept made him. 

“Well if it keeps you out of trouble…” Hubert’s tone was almost  _ playful _ , and his thought trailed off as Sylvain heard him shift behind him, hands rummaging in a drawer of the bedside table. 

He wasn’t left wondering what Hubert was doing for long, as the familiar pop of a bottle being uncorked reached his ears. Sylvain willed himself to relax, aided then by Hubert’s free hand trailing soothingly across his back. 

“Only as much commitment as you want.” Hubert said, a little more seriously. “But I believe part of this deal was to ensure you don’t have to keep hiding from angry women, yes?”

Sylvain groaned into the pillow. “Don’t remind me.”

“My apologies.” Hubert said, pulling aside Sylvain’s lingerie to get back to the matter at hand. 

Sylvain braced himself for the lubrication to be cold, but let out a shuddering gasp when Hubert’s finger circled his asshole, emitting a pleasant warmth that tingled through him. 

“Oh.” Sylvain breathed out, and he could hear Hubert chuckling behind him. “Right you… you're m-magic.” Sylvain stumbled over his words as Hubert carefully and slowly worked that warmth inside of him. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Hubert said, and Sylvain didn’t have to look back to know he was grinning. 

He let himself relax as Hubert worked him open, a much easier sensation to give into with the deep warmth spreading through him. It was almost like a massage, and he could feel his muscles giving up years of tension.  _ Okay. This definitely isn’t a one off.  _ He sighed dreamily as Hubert added a second, and then third finger, sliding slick and warm inside of him. Then Hubert crooked his fingers just so and Sylvain  _ wailed _ . 

“There you go.” Hubert’s chuckle reverberated through Sylvain, following the warm spread of his magic and twisting itself inside his chest like a rat burrowing for heat. 

The ache in his chest was back, but it curled and knotted together with the pleasure snaking its way through his body. Hubert withdrew his fingers and his magic followed, and Sylvain felt himself sob. 

“Shh, shhh. I’ve got you.” Hubert rubbed soothing circles into his back as he hoisted him back up, settling himself against the pillows. 

“What…” Sylvain felt dizzy and light and so,  _ so _ empty.

But he let Hubert move him like a doll, turning him back around to face him and settle in his lap.

“Let’s see if all that equestrian training taught you anything.” Hubert said with a little too much delight sparkling in his eyes. 

Even through the lusty haze, Sylvain got the picture. Hubert’s magic stained hands took hold of his waist, steadying him as he raised himself to pose over Hubert. 

“Ride me, whore.” 

Sylvain went a little light headed, and dropped himself down maybe too fast on Hubert’s waiting cock. Hubert hissed, nails digging into Sylvain’s sides, the warmth from before spreading back out from his fingers again. Sylvain shakily lifted himself back up, relying solely on the strength of his thighs and core to bring himself almost completely off of Hubert, before sliding back down his length with a high pitched moan. He felt stretched and full and so very warm and… what was that other feeling in his chest?  _ Loved? _ He shook away that terrible thought as he slowly worked himself on Hubert’s length. 

Hubert let him set the pace for a little while, but evidently, and ironically Sylvain thought, he got tired of waiting. On the next down slide Hubert snapped his hips up to meet Sylvain, who let out a moan so high he didn’t even recognise it as his own for a second. Hubert set the pace then, combining his own hip movement with lifting Sylvain by the waist. Hubert pulled him closer, pressing a bruising kiss against his lips as he finally pushed a hand between them to grip at Sylvain’s neglected cock. Sylvain descended into babbling, breathless high begging of “fuck me fuck me”, and Hubert more than obliged. 

Sylvain felt the coil of his arousal ready to snap, but before he could warn Hubert, he bit into Sylvain’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and Sylvain saw pure white. He wasn’t sure if he was screaming or if it was all just inside his head, but his throat felt hoarse and worn as his cum splashed against his own stomach, messy and hot. A moment later he felt Hubert come too with a long moan against his neck, feverishly rutting into Sylvain as he filled him completely. Sylvain tried to stay awake through it all, to feel the final aftershocks of both their orgasms, but he couldn’t help but slip into blissful darkness. 

When he came to, Sylvain was wrapped in a wonderfully soft blanket, with long fingers gently caressing his hair. He had a moment of panic as he wondered how long he had before he needed to get out, how stupid it was of him to have blacked out at his climax, before he remembered where he was.  _ Who _ he was with. He registered Hubert’s free arm wrapped around him, cradling him against his chest. It briefly left him, and he moaned at the loss. Hubert’s chuckle rumbled against his back as his hand returned with a glass of water, which sylvain gratefully and shakily took. Oh, when did his hands get free? He stared at them in wonder as he took greedy sips of the cool water. 

“Welcome back.” Hubert’s voice was gentler than Sylvain had heard before, and he felt himself blush as Hubert placed a kiss in his hair. 

“Hi.” Sylvain said, then mentally kicked himself. “Um, that was…”

“You don’t have to make small talk.”

Sylvain nodded, unsure where to go from here. This was the first time he wasn’t sneaking out a window post-orgasm. 

“What about big talk?” Sylvain said, trying to cover the nervousness in his voice with his usual air of frivolity. 

Hubert hummed thoughtfully, taking the glass of water back from Sylvain and placing it on the bedside table. 

“Well, I believe you won’t be hiding from any angry lovers for a few days.” Hubert smiled down at him. “So I’d say that was a success.” 

Sylvain snorted. “I don’t think I’ll be  _ walking _ for a few days either.”

“Oh is that a complaint?” 

“It’s a commendation.” 

Hubert laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full blown laugh that wound the feeling in Sylvain’s chest even tighter. Hubert wrapped his arms back around Sylvain, pulling him closer as his laughter stopped. 

“We don’t have to put a name to it. We don’t have to talk seriously about it if you don’t want to. But I don’t…  _ want  _ this to be the only time.” Hubert said. 

Sylvain realised then that this position was as much for Sylvain’s comfort, as for Hubert to hide his face. Sylvain twisted around in the blanket cocoon, a rather awkward and wriggly situation but as smoothly as he could manage it, and brought his hands up to hold Hubert’s face, which bore an expression somewhere between affection and grief. 

“I don’t… I can’t promise anything. But I’d like to do this again.” Sylvain fought with himself to maintain eye contact. “Maybe you can keep me out of trouble?” 

Hubert smiled, leaning his forehead against Sylvain’s. 

“Maybe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And eternal thanks to my amazing boyfriend for being my beta reader <3 Couldn't have done this without him. 
> 
> This was so much fun to write, I hope you've enjoyed reading it too! If you like come hang out with me on twitter, I'm @Liquid_Otacon.


End file.
